New Arrival!
by awakendreamer
Summary: A new arrival comes to the Smash Mansion and joins the ranks as as a smasher. Everyone is talking about him, especially Nana...OCxNana
1. He arrives

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO, EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!**

It was a very dark and stormy night when a figure appeared out of the light mist that had been gathering around on the ground. He didn't appear to be that old, most would say probably 10 or 9. But he was more mature then he looked as he headed towards the Smasher Mansion, intending on joining the Smashers. Inside the Mansion, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser were in the training room in a 3 on 1 match, while the Ice Climbers were talking about something to themselves on one of the couches in the Mansion. Young Link was in the kitchen, rummaging around to get some Lon Lon Milk, which always somehow found it's way into the fridge. Kirby was nearby, searching for something to eat, while Older Link was talking to Zelda and blushing redly as he did so. Ganondorf, Roy, and Marth were shouting at each other about which one of them was better at swordsmanship. Falco and Fox were talking to each other quietly, speaking into a sort of speaker on their wrists every now and then, probably to stay in touch with whoever they were talking to on it. Samus, Dr. Mario, and Mr. Game and watch, and Ness were upstairs in their rooms, sleeping at the moment.

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Pichu were in the Pokemon Floats stage, fighting a match with 'no poke-balls barred', an obvious pun on 'no holds barred'. DK and Captain Falcon kept doing taunts to each other in the middle of the room, while Yoshi was walking up the stairs. A particular loud thunderclap happened as the boy from earlier appeared into the room, shocking everyone except the Ice Climbers, who were still talking amongst themselves. He would give them each a gaze with his brown eyes, then head up the stairs, calling for Master Hand. As soon as the boy was out of earshot, the room started to buzz with talk about the person who had just appeared, save for Ice Climbers, still talking to themselves.

"Master Hand, finally I found you" The boy would say, wiping the sweat off his brow from all the stares he got earlier, obviously a shy boy seeing as how nervous he got so easily. "Do you have any idea how far I have traveled?" The boy would ask with a slight frown. "Very far, I must venture" Master Hand would say, leading the boy to his office then. "It is Marut, correct?" Master Hand would ask, sitting down onto the chair hard, nearly breaking it. "Yes, Marut" the boy, now known as Marut, would say, taking a chair in front of the desk Master Hand was sitting behind. "You want to join the Smashers, I believe?" M. Hand would ask, jotting down a few notes. "Yes, I wish to join the smashers...but I believe first you need to conduct an interview" Marut would say and M. Hand would nod, waving his head and closing the door as he did so.

"So-a, Did-a anything happen-a while we were-a gone-a?" Mario would say as he, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser emerged from the training room. Instantly, Falcon would nod from the chair he was now sitting in. "Yes, something did indeed happen, a young boy just appeared into the room as a thunderclap occured, then went upstairs in search of Master Hand" Falcon would say to Mario. "That is-a very interesting-a!" Luigi would cut in before Mario could speak. Then, before anyone else could speak, a loud booming voice shook the mansion a little. "Everyone, come to the main room...that is all" Master Hand would announce and from the Poke Floats stage, the pokemon would sigh and woefully commit suicide to get back to the Mansion quicker. After getting rid of the last of their lives they appeared out of nowhere into the main room.

"What is it that you wanted?" Samus would nearly shout from under her helmet, probably glaring at Master Hand through her visor. Everyone would stare at her, safe for the Ice Climbers who were staring at M. Hand and Marut, who was standing beside M. Hand. "I would like you all to meet the new Smasher, Marut" Master Hand would say and watch as everyone greeted Marut. "It is nice to meet all of you" Marut would say, looking from one of them to the next, staring at the Ice Climbers last before yawning a little. "Hey, Master Hand, who am I going to be bunking with?" He would ask, looking to M. Hand. "hmm, let's see...you'll be bunking with the Ice Climbers" Master Hand would say, looking up from his list to Marut, who was staring blankly at Master Hand with a childish frown on his face.

"And...that room would be?..." Marut would ask and after getting some directions from M. Hand, he would head up the stairs following the directions he got. Once again, everyone was abuzz with talk, especially Nana who wouldn't shut up and had to get Popo to get her more quiet. "Quiet down everyone...I'm going to need some sleep too..." Master Hand would say with a sigh, shaking his head and walking out of the room to the top floor where his room was. Young Link looked a bit sad and mad at the same time when Nana kept talking about Marut, but this look would go away soon after she had shut up.

"Hmm, such a fine night" Marut would say from the room he was sharing with the Ice Climbers, staring out the window at all the lightning and thunderclouds. "So wonderful..." He would say, electricity crackling a little in his hands as he climbed up onto the bunk-bed and lay down on the top, with lightning shaped sheets covering his bed. He would close his brown eyes, his lightning colored hair covered some of his face as he fell asleep on the bunk-bed.

Nana would yawn after several moments of everyone talking about MArut, then quieting down. "I think I'm gonna go head up onto bed Popo" Nana would say to her brother, who merely nodded as she walked up the stairs, Young Link glancing over to her as she did so. "Good night Nana" He would call out to her. Nana would then return his sentence with a "Good night Y. Link" She would say with a smile to him, then head up to her room.

"mhm" Marut would frown as he slept, tossing and turning as the nightmare continued in on his head.

**Marut's P.O.V.**

Out-numbered 30 to 1, I let loose a huge wave of thunder in the direction of a Giga Bowser, who was KOed instantly. "too many..." I would mumble as a Crazy hand started to pummel me. I would raise my hands up and lightning would fly out of them, then come back down destroying all 30 of the clones he was fighting...

**No-one's P.O.V.**

Marut would sit up in a cold sweat, not noticing Nana, who was near the window staring out at the lessening storm. Marut would blink a few times, then wonder what the time was. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was probably 8 or 9 in the morning. "Have a good sleep Marut?" Nana would ask without looking from the window. Marut would jump at the sound of Nana's voice, just noticing her, then blink a little as he heard the sounds of someone sleeping right below him. _Probably Popo..._ He would think, then look to Nana, staring at her brown hair, which was covering her shoulders since she had the hood of her coat down. "Y-Yeah...I d-did" He would manage to say, still sweating a cold sweat.

Nana would giggle a little. "You don't need to be so jumpy you know" She would say, turning around to face him as he jumped down from the top of the bunk-bed. "I am not jumpy..." He would say as he stared at her face, not able to help himself as he scanned her face. "So...erm, did you have a good sleep?" He would ask, getting a bit nervous as he kept staring at her, waiting for an answer.

**A/N: HA, a cliffhanger, you're just gonna have to wait until I update later today, and yes, I update stories fast.**


	2. Food, Food, and Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters here except for Marut, everyone else is owned by Nintendo.**

**A/N: Do I have to do that stupid Disclaimer every time? It stinks to type it every time...anyways, on with the story.**

"Hehe, that is good" Marut would say, still staring at her with a smile. Nana would return the smile, then go back to staring out at the window. "Your brother sure sleeps a lot doesn't he?..." Marut would say with a little chuckle, then looking at the sleeping form of Popo. "Yeah, he does" Nana would say, swaying her arms some. "hmm, I feel hungry...I'm going down to the kitchen to get something to eat...see ya later Nana" He would say then turn and head out of the door, oblivious to the footsteps that were following him.

As he got down to the kitchen, he was nearly scared out of his mind as a voice screamed into his ear. "FOOD" It would shout. "Ow...why did you do that Yoshi?!" Marut would say, turning around to glare at the miniature green dinosaur. Yoshi would say something in an un-intelligeble language and Marut would sigh, shaking his head. "I wish Mario was here..." He would say and as if on cue, instead of Mario, Luigi would walk in. "Hello-a guys-a, how are you 2 doing-a?" He would ask in his Italian voice.

"Badly, Yoshi won't be quiet about food" Marut would say and Luigi would do his taunt by kicking the ground with his hands behind his back. "He-a always-a does-a this-a lately-a" Luigi would say and sigh, then take Yoshi by his...erm, head, then head out of the kitchen pulling Yoshi along. "Those 2 sure are acting odd...maybe it's because they both like green" Marut would say with a shrug and prepare some food for himself.

"mhm, this looks good" Marut said, rubbing his stomach as he let some of his childish self shine, walking out of the room and into the main room as he did so with the Mac 'N Cheese in his hands. He would plop onto a surprisingly empty couch, wondering what everyone else was doing. He would shrug to himself and turn on the Smash TV, which would show if anyone was fighting at the moment. "Ah, so that explains everything..." He said then, watching the Tournament Screen chart. He noted that the Ice climbers, Pikachu, Pichu, and Mewtwo were missing from the huge chart.

He would start to eat the food he had made for himself, watching all of the battles carefully, just in case he ever needed to spar with them later. "So...Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon use speed, while Link, Ganondorf, Marth, and Roy use quick, powerful jabs with their swords" he would mutter to himself, watching as Ganon and Link each sent a slash at each other, with Ganon on the ground in defeat after the dust settled. "Interesting..." He would mutter again to himself, getting up with the empty bowl in his hands.

He would walk over to slightly ajar door of the kitchen and place the empty bowl in the sink once he was inside said kitchen. However, just as he was walking out of the kitchen, he notcied Nana trying to, well, cook some food. "Erm, Nana, what are you doing?..." He would ask her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, Marut! I was just trying to make something to eat..." She would say and frown childishly. "But it's not working" Nana said as she glared at the food she was trying to make. He would keep his eyebrow raised as he took his gaze off from her, to the food, then to her again, then to the food. "...I could help you cook it you know" He would say with a sigh as he shook his head, letting out a childish laugh.

"Oh you would? Thank you Marut" She would smile at him and he would nod. "Any time, any time..." He then said, walking over to the un-cooked food. After several minutes the food emerged from the microwave, fully cooked. "Thank you again Marut" She would say with another smile, hugging him tightly before letting go and taking the now cooked food.

**Marut's P.O.V.**

_You should really stop staring at her all the time, she'll know you like her Marut, so getta hold of yourself! _I would think to myself with a light blush as she hugged him tightly. "L-Like I said before, no problem" I would say with a small faint smile.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Nana would then proceed to walk out of the kitchen with Marut close behind her. She would walk over to the couch Marut had been sitting on earlier and sit down onto it, with Marut sitting beside her. "Your brother sure does sleep a lot, doesn't he?" Marut would ask, watching the Smash TV again as C. Falcon Falcon Punched Falco right off the screen, only for Falco to re-appear at the top of the screen. "Yeah, he does, but it's alright" Nana would say as she proceeded to eat her food, oblivious to the match happening on the screen.

"Hmm, I'm gonna be back in a while, alright?" Marut would say as he stood up and Nana would nod, still eating the food Marut had made for her. Marut would then walk off into the part of the mansion where it led to all the different arenas. He would look over all of them before walking towards the one leading to Hyrule, instantly appearing there soon after Fox lost his last life. Now it was Falco, Ganondorf, Link, and Marut in the Hyrule Temple stage, each with about half of their lives.


	3. The Confession

**BR: **Alright, we have all been waiting for here...heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Marut with the disclaimer!

Cheesy music would sound as Marut appeared out of thin air with spotlights on him.

**Marut: **Boosterrockit does not own anything besides me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marut's P.O.V.**

_I have gotta win to show everyone how strong I am..._ I thought to myself as I rushed down through the tunnels leading to the spot where it was extremely difficult to KO someone. "I am so going to win Falco" I said to Falco with a smirk, which Falco returned. "I believe you are mistaken" He would say, leaning onto one of his knees and dissapearing. I would quickly form lightning in my hands and make a shield out of it, which Falco foolishly hit.

"Dang...that hurt" Falco would say, standing up. "I know..." I said with a smirk, a lightning blade forming into my hands. Just as it finished forming, out of nowhere I felt a blow to my head, which sent me spiraling to the ground. "Shoulda known you would've finished fighting Ganondorf by now" I said to Link who simply smirked as I stood up. I would look from Falco, to Link, then jump up and catch a falling pokeball, then throw it below me right between the 2. Out of the pokeball, a huge rainbow colored pokemon appeared.

Falco and Link tried to escape from the small area they were in, however, I kept that from happening, by standing between them and acitivating my lightning shield again, it's power amplified by the energy from my sword. It would freeze them in place, then the rainbow colored pokemon would fire off a huge Sacred Fire, sending Link and Falco to the way left and knocking them out of bounds.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Phew, that was so tough" Marut would say, stretching some as a light appeared around him and sucked him back to the Mansion. He would stretch again as he emerged from the teleporter room, walking towards the main room to see Nana still sitting there. "Heh, what did you think of me?..." He would ask her with a slight smile, sitting down right beside her on the couch. "You were great Marut, really...really great" She would say, looking at him with a big smile then.

**Marut's P.O.V.**

_I wonder...it seems like the right time to tell her..._ I would think for myself, staring at her face with a smile and a blush at what I might be telling her soon. "Nana, I..want to tell you something" I said, staring at the ground in embarassment. "mmh? What is it Marut?" I would hear Nana say, knowing she was waiting for an answer. "Well...I l...lo-" I would stutter as he tried to find a way to say it and take a deep breath then. "IloveyouNana" I would mutter, not sure if she heard or not.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Nana would blink, not too sure of what she had just heard from her friend, probably her best friend even though she had only known him for a few days. "What did ya say Marut? I didn't hear you..." Nana said, staring at him. "I said...that I lo-" He was interrupted by Luigi's rather shrill shout "WE'RE OUT-A OF-A PIZZA!" Luigi would shout very loudly from the kitchen, stopping Marut from saying what he was about to say to Nana.

"JUST ORDER SOME PIZZA LUIGI!" C. Falcon would shout from somewhere in the training room. "But I don't-a know how to-a use a phone-a!" Luigi would shout back and Marut would sigh, pouting a little as he stood up. "Never mind what I was about to tell you Nana..." He would say, still pouting that he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt about her as he headed upstairs to think, noting on how odd it was that he had barely seen everyone all day.

"hmm, maybe they just went out for something to eat" Marut would shrug to himself, not knowing that he was exactly right, save for Luigi, C. Falcon, Falco, Fox, Link, and Ganondorf. "Too bad I didn't get to tell Nana how I feel about her..." He would say out loud as he walked into the room he was sharing with the 2 Ice Climbers.

"What do you mean how you feel about her?" He would hear a voice speak and stare in shock at Popo as he entered the room. "Erm, nothing, nothing" Marut would give Popo the best convincing smile he could muster, but it didn't work. "You like her, don't you?" Popo would say, at which Marut would blink a few times. "Fine...ya caught me, I like your sister Popo" Marut would say, sitting onto the ground of the room.

"It's alright, there's no reason to be embarassed about it" Popo said, staring at Marut's slowly going red face. "You're ok with it?" Marut would ask, his redness going away as he raised a brow and looked at Popo. "Of course I am, I have to be, I am her brother after all" He said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right" Marut said with a laugh. "I think I am going to try and tell her again" Marut would say with some re-newed courage.

"Then do it already" Popo would say as Marut stood up and rushed out of the room after Popo spoke. "Such a strange person" Popo would say with a laugh to himself as he walked out of the room. Back downstairs, Marut would find Nana still sitting on the couch, most probably thinking over something as Marut sat down beside her. "Nana, you know before? when I said forget what I was about to tell you?" Marut said, taking a deep breath as he stared at her, especially at her eyes.

"Yeah, I do..." Nana would say, feeling a little color go to her cheeks as Marut looked at her eyes. "Well..I was going to t-tell you that...iloveyouverymuchnana!" He would say the last part in one breath, blushing now as he kept staring at her, noticing how red she was as well. She would take a breath as well and stare at him, about to speak...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BR: **Heh, I bet you're just dying to know how she feels, aren't you Marut? -laughs-

**Marut: **...-has nothing to say-


	4. Another Confession

**Marut: **BR owns nothing!! except me!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I...I love you too Marut" Marut would hear Nana say and stare at her, half smiling, half surprised. "Y-You do?..." He asked, extremely nervous now. "Yeah..." Nana would say, nodding as she stared down at the floor now. She would glance up to him after a minute or two of letting that sink in, then he broke into a wide smile, hugging her tightly. "I was...afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way" he said, still hugging her. "Of course I feel the same way silly" Nana said, giggling some as Marut released her from the hug.

"Hey, Nana" He would say, looking around the room. "do you know where any of the others are?" He asked her, to which she shook her head. "Nope, not at all" Nana said with a smile. "oh, ok" Marut said then Mario burst through the Mansion doors carrying some Kentucky Fried Chicken. "We're-a back!" He would shout, devouring the chicken. "Mario...I thought you liked Italian food?" Marut would say to Mario, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, nah, he said something about trying new things last night" Nana would say, watching as Mario completely ignored them, still eating.

"Heym, umm, Nana, is everyone in this mansion obsessed with food?" He would ask her as soon as Yoshi walked in and stole Mario's KFC with his toungue, then started to eat it himself. "Pretty much...yeah" Nana would say, wondering where the heck Peach was so she could scold Mario and Yoshi. "You 2, stop messing around this instant" Marut would hear Peach say as she walked through the Mansion doors too, then the rest of the gang walked through as well, each with some KFC in their hands.

"So...you guys all went and got KFC without us?" Marut would say with a pout, to which Nana followed suit. "Here-a, you can have-a mine! It isn't-a nutricious!" Dr. Mario would say, handing the 2 children his large bucket of chicken. "Thank you Dr. Mario" Marut said to Dr. Mario with a smile, which Nana did too. "Yes, thank ya" she said, smiling as well as the 2 then proceeded to eat the KFC.

Sometime later, late in the deep of the night, Marut was sitting on the recgonizable Smash Bros. Couch. "Hmm, nothing interesting on" Marut would say with a frown as he flicked through the channels on an ordinary TV set. "Marut?" He would hear Nana say from the stairs, then heard her footsteps coming closer. "umm, yes Nana?" He would ask her, looking up at her with confusion written on his face.

"I'm cold..." She said, faking a shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. Marut would raise a brow, wondering how the heck she could be cold when she was wearing her standard clothing, he suspected that she just wanted to fall asleep next to him. "Alright fine...you can sleep with me tonight" He said, sighing as he stood up and walked over to the corner of the room, then came back with a blanket, sitting back down on the couch, then laying down.

"C'mon then" He would say with a light smile and Nana would smile as well as she layed down in front of him on the couch, facing him with a smile still. "Have a nice sleep Nana..." He would say, moving his head forward and placing his lips onto hers, then break the kiss right after he did it, then he would wrap the blanket around the 2 of them, then close his eyes still smiling. A blushing Nana would giggle and whisper "Have a good sleep too Marut" then, with that done, she would close her eyes as well.

"heh, I knew you 2 liked each other..." Marut would hear someone say as he opened his eyes, then blushed a little as he saw Captain Falcon standing right there. "Erm..." Marut would keep blushing, looking at the sleeping Nana who was still hugging him as he slept. "hmm, scratch that liked, make it loved" Falcon would say with a laugh, then rush off at phenomonal speed to tell everyone about what he had seen.

"Oh well..." Marut would say as Nana woke up with a yawn. "Have a good sleep Nana?..." He would ask her, but in his mind he was thinking about Young Link and how mad he was going to be once he learned about this. Marut KNEW for sure that Y. Link had loved Nana but it was kind of one-sided in Marut's view. "Yeah, I did" Nana would respond, snapping Marut from his thoughts. "Ah, that is good, so did I" Marut would say as Nana sat up and Marut got up as well.

"erm, Marut..." Marut would hear a nervous Fox say, evidently shaken up, I mean, he had NEVER seen Young Link so mad. "Yes Fox?" Marut would ask calmly, either ignoring the look on Fox's face or not noticing it."Young Link wants to see you in the training room pronto..." Fox said, then quickly retreated into the kitchen before Y. Link came looking for Marut himself. "Oh well...see you later Nana" Marut said with a smile to Nana, gently hugging her, then he would stand up and head towards the training room.

"You wanted something Y. Link?" Marut would ask Y. Link as he walked into the training room, which had Y. Link in the middle of it. "I have heard...that you and Nana were sleeping together on the couch, correct?" Y. Link would say, his back facing Marut. "Correct..." Marut would say, staring at Y. Link's back as he wondered where he was going with this. "And evidently...she is happy 'being' with you, right?" Y. Link then said, frowning as he kept staring at the ground. "Yup, I think she is" Marut would then answer.

Y. Link would then sigh "As long as she's with you, I am happy since she is happy" Y. Link said, turning around and walking up to Marut, shaking his hand. "I wish you good luck" Y. Link said with a positive smile, then would turn back around and walk out through the other exit of the training room. "Weird...and it looked like Fox thought he was mad" Marut said with a shrug, then exited the room through the way he came with a happy smile.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Marut: **the end? I walk out of the training room and you just end it??

**BR: **Well I want to let the readers imagine what happens next! and besides, if they want, I can write an epilogue for everything that happened to everyone after this story, use your brain.

**Marut: **...you have such an attitude sometimes...


End file.
